Of Lust and Love
by jordypordy10
Summary: In a universe where Calamity Ganon fell and Hyrule was never plunged into ruin, Link and Zelda share a night of intimacy. Reviews greatly appreciated!


The princess of the entire kingdom in bed with her hand-chosen appointed knight. Could there be anything more scandalous? Zelda couldn't help but crack a smile at the thought of this leaking out to not only her father, but to the entirety of Hyrule.

"What's so funny, Your Highness?" Link, who had been gently nipping at her neck in _just_ the way she liked it, raised his head with an inquisitive look lining his face. The princess's face reddened; she hadn't even realized she had been giggling. "Was I tickling you?"

A loose strand of dirty blond hair had found its way onto Link's face, partially obscuring his cerulean eyes. With a happy sigh, Zelda pushed it back behind his ear. "I told you not to call me that in…" she paused biting her lip. Saying "in bed" seems so crude, so disgustingly honest. "…in this situation," she finally finished with a huff. "And if you must know, I was thinking of what a commotion it would cause if word of our 'meetings' reached my father."

The sexy smile he had lined Link's face faded and with a grumble, he rolled off of the princess onto the pillows besides them. "How could you laugh at that?" Link asked with a less than amused tone. "You know the consequences if we were to ever be caught." Zelda did all too well. Link would more than likely be exiled- maybe executed- and she would probably never be allowed to leave the castle grounds again. Maybe, if her father was generous, he'd let her out of his sight if she was accompanied by at least twenty guards.

Smiling sadly, Zelda couldn't help but laugh. She gently placed a hand on Link's cheek and kissed his forehead tenderly. "You know full well that will never happen." King Rhoam trusted Zelda more than his top advisor and gave his daughter maybe a bit too much freedom. He had no reason to suspect that she and Link were up to anything that would slander the royal family's reputation. "To think that someone as brave as you would be frightened by the big softie that is my father." Link opened his mouth to protest, but before even a single sound could be uttered, Zelda locked her lips with his. He immediately melted under her touch wrapping his arms around her; the dreamy look reappeared in his eyes as Zelda pulled away and she could tell the king of Hyrule was suddenly the least of his concerns.

Did Zelda love Link? She found herself asking that more often than she would like to admit. The answer was not yes but at the same time it certainly was not no. She admired him, that much she was sure of. It would be hard not to admire Link. A skilled knight, friendly and handsome Zelda wasn't sure if Link had met anyone who left the interaction disliking him. Knights in training looked up to him, the castle staff loved his company and he had his fair share of secret admirers.

Yes, Link was certainly and admirable person who happened to fulfill Zelda's sexual desires. She could see herself loving him at some point. In a way, she figured, she does love him to an extent. She enjoyed being in his company more than anyone else, including her father and the other Champions. Occasionally, she would wonder such things as "would our child have blue eyes like him or green eyes like me?" Often times, she would imagine herself on her wedding day with an unknown suitor and more often than not, the mystery man had Link's head. But yet the notion of courting him, ruling the kingdom with him made her uneasy for reasons she couldn't explain.

"Love is a fickle thing," Mipha had told her once, and the princess couldn't help but agree.

It's funny, really. Zelda used to resent Link, resented her father for assigning him to her as her appointed knight. He represented everything she had hated about herself. He was the one destined to defeat Calamity Ganon once and for all, and she had struggled to even awakening her latent sealing powers. Only after did he risk his life to save her from a Yiga Clan attack did she truly begin to warm up to him. It took up until the final battle with Calamity Ganon, in which he was finally sealed away forever, that she felt close enough to call him a friend.

As if struck by a bolt of lightning, the hairs on Zelda's arms stood up straight. Without her even realizing it, Link had placed his head close to her ear. "Zelda…" was all he said, but it sent shivers down her spine. She had insisted that he not address her formally during their sexual encounters, but he referred to her by name so rarely it always took her by surprise.

Pleased to have gotten her attention, Link grinned and a sparkle alit in his eyes. He began kissing her below the chin, moving down slowly and stopping just above her breasts. Zelda couldn't help but smile as she ran her fingers idly through his hair. She gasped as Link suddenly grabbed her by her waist and rolled over, dragging her on top of him. She found herself straddling his waistline. He was still in his underwear, and he had made sure she was sitting on his erection.

Link's confidence had improved tremendously, she noted. Much more suave than the first time the two had sexual relations. Zelda stifled a laugh as she remembered Link on the evening of his 18th birthday, tipsy and more outgoing than she had ever witnessed.

"He's only had two drinks…" Zelda had mused aloud. "How much alcohol is in a Noble Pursuit anyway?"

The comment had apparently been hilarious to Urbosa, who chortled as she took a gulp from what had to have been her seventh cup that night. "I couldn't tell you. But I can tell you that you hold your alcohol a hell of a lot better than Mr. Hero over there." The Gerudo Champion had also brought her hometown's signature drink to Zelda's 18th birthday some months prior. And as much as it dismayed her to admit it, the princess had drank enough that even Daruk was impressed. Link on the other hand, had stayed away from alcohol the entire night, his excuse being that the princess's appointed knight should be expected to obey the law.

Looking at him then, attempting to juggle apples and failing miserably, Zelda couldn't help but wonder if he knew how much of a light weight he was.

The party had gone into late into the night, with King Rhoam even getting in on the fun at one point, until everyone had retired. Link, who had made a good call to stop drinking after his first two drinks, was tipsy but still dependable when he had asked if he could escort her to her chambers. Zelda, admittedly inebriated herself, had graciously accepted his offer.

Even now, almost two years later, she vividly remembered the look on his face as he slowed to a halt before the doors leading to her chambers. The moon was full that night, and it cast shadows along the halls. Even though his face had been partially obscured by darkness, there was something about him. A look of innocence and vulnerability that Link usually did not display. "Look, Your Highness," he had begun rather sheepishly, "I really shouldn't be saying this as it's incredibly unprofessional and your father would look down on it. It's _probably_ also the alcohol talking."

Intrigued, Zelda couldn't help but smile at him. "Yes, Link?"

"I don't know how to say this coherently right now but I think you're absolutely beautiful and positively beaming with sunshine and, oh Hylia help me, I've been daydreaming about sleeping with you for a while now and I think of you whenever I tou-"

" _Link!"_ Zelda had gasped. "I-I'm-" she didn't know _how_ to feel. Flattered? Embarrassed? Betrayed? Disgusted? But yet, she had to admit the feelings were in some ways mutual. Link was _very_ attractive and Zelda would be lying if she hadn't imagined what would happen between the two of them given enough time alone together…

"Goddesses…" Link's face had been so red, that even in the low light he rivaled the shade of a Hearty Radish. "I-I'm sorry, Your Highness. That was incredibly out of line. I'll be returning to my chambers now. I understand if you, uh, don't wish to see me tomorrow…"

Zelda had looked back on this exchange may times over the years, but she can never quite pinpoint why she stopped him from leaving. Her best guess has always been that her own curiosity had gotten the better of her; wondering just how far they would go that night.

Everything was hot and sloppy; neither had ever kissed anyone before let alone had sex. Every attempt at sexy talk was met by ten rounds of "Are we doing this right?" and "I'm not hurting you, am I?" or in Link's case, "Oh goddesses, what if you get _pregnant_?" It was a miracle that they succeeded in their task at all.

Looking at him now, smiling and cocky, it's hard to believe that he used to be a bumbling virgin.

Link grabbed the princess's waist, and pulled her down. She was now flat on top of him with her breasts pressed up against his chest and faces mere centimeters apart. The gap was closed rather quickly however, as Link wrapped his hands around her head and forced it down into hot, passionate kiss.

An action that once felt as foreign as learning a new language, the two had learned to read each other's subtle and unseen body languages fluently. Neither of them considered themselves to be particularly good kissers, but they were perfect for each other. A subtle bite of the lip or the fleeting touching of tongues was all the princess and her knight needed to communicate in their moments of unbridled passion. The only sounds in the dim room were occasional moans and huffs as the two broke the connection for fleeting moments to catch some breath.

When Zelda finally lifted her head, the smile on Link's face sent her heart aflutter. Sure, the sex was good and she enjoyed the sensation of it all, but truly the best thing to come out of this "relationship", if one would even call it that, was how happy it made Link. His smile shone bright enough that it could have conquered Calamity Ganon by itself, divine blessings from Hylia be damned.

"Darn it, you're beautiful." Link breathed. "Like, I know I tell you that every time but it's true. The way the moonlight reflects your eyes… you're like the goddess reborn."

"You flatter me," Zelda hummed as she sat up and leaned back so she was back in her original position. She stifled a moan she sat on his erection; he may have still had his underwear on but she completely nude. Not to mention he had somehow gotten even _bigger_ during their make-out session.

Link noticed her attempt at muting the noise. "You know you don't have to be quiet; we're not in the castle." The two were getting intimate in a little cottage that Link owned in Hateno Village. Upon princess Zelda's request, Link had agreed to attempt to grow a flower bed of Silent Princess's, as she had made a breakthrough in potentially domesticating them. While the town's citizens are usually in charge of caring for the flowers while Link attends to his duty, he and Zelda had made the pilgrimage to the town to check on them themselves. And while the flowers are doing well, the trek back to Central Hyrule would have taken more than a day, so the pair had agreed to stay overnight in Link's house.

"It's a force of habit," Zelda defended herself. While no guards guarded her room specifically, the courtyard just outside her room was guarded every hour of the day. And to say that the two of could get noisy would be an understatement. An escape the villa in Hateno means that they could be as loud as they pleased. "How about I make _you_ make some noise, hm?"

Zelda scooted down between Link's legs and pulled off his last remaining article of clothing and tossed it to the ground. Although she had seen it countless times, the site of his cock always made her face turn bright red. He was of average size and uncut. Although he was at first embarrassed that the princess of Hyrule had viewed him at his most vulnerable, he quickly grew to be proud of his manhood when around her, even going so far to refer it as his "Master Sword" during the early days (this quickly grew on Zelda's nerves and she all but forced him to stop).

She placed a finger gently at the tip and gingerly pushed it back and forth, humming a quiet tune as she did so. "It's been a while since we did this," she mused idly. "I can only _imagine_ how excited you are."

Link groaned through gritted teeth. "Do you gotta tease me?" Yes, yes she did actually. Seeing the most revered knight in all of Hyrule squirm under her touch was a huge dirty pleasure of hers, and he knew it. The amount of joy she got out of stopping a blowjob or handjob mere moments away from his finish was downright sinful. But for now, she figured, she'd be a merciful ruler.

She traced his length with her finger and wrapped her hand around him at the base. "You're lucky you're kind of cute when you whine," she teased. Handjobs weren't particularly her favorite activity to do in foreplay as she felt she wasn't exactly… good at it. Link seemed to enjoy them, however.

She always started the same way, with her grip light and slow. It just barely tickled his skin, but she knew it drove him crazy. This action only lasted a moment or so before her grip tightened, making Link let out a noise that could only be described as a squeak. Her movement remained slow, but she was already making Link's toes curl.

Deciding it was time to pick up the pace, licked her left hand as a make-shift form of lubricant (she was kicking herself for not bringing any with them) and grabbed his cock again, giving her right hand a break. Having a semi lubricated surface now and less concerns for friction, she began to speed up. Her right hand now free, she smirked as she reached down and began to delicately fondle his testes. She heard Link attempt, and fail to, keep a declaration of "fuck" down, causing Zelda to snicker. "Shut up," he groaned. "You know I don't like swearing around you."

He twitched under her grasp, a movement that still kind of squicked her out. She remember being amused to no end when he demonstrated that he could make it twitch at will, she never knew if he was doing it intentionally to mess with her, or if it was a natural bodily reaction. Either way, as weird as it was, she always took it as a good thing. She sped up her movement once again and brought her head towards his tip, while still massaging his balls carefully. Seeing him like this, completely at her mercy, was something most women could only dream about.

Gently, she placed her tongue on his dick and removed her hand. She was about to start licking when suddenly Link spoke up. "Wait." Zelda lifted her head, curious and confused. Was she doing something wrong? "Get off," he grunted. She obeyed, still worried that she had somehow hurt him. The knight must have seen the look of concern in Zelda's emerald eyes. He gingerly cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, my princess, you didn't do anything wrong."

Hand in hand, Link led Zelda off the bed. It only clicked what he wanted when he grabbed a pillow and threw it on the ground. A blowjob while standing up, huh? Weird that they had never done this before, Zelda mused as she got into position, knees on the pillow to prevent the pain from the hardwood floor.

She glanced up at him, and he was smiling earnestly down at her. The view wasn't bad in all honesty. Aside from a nice view of his girth, which if she was being honest she'd seen enough times to truly admire it in all of its glory, but she was able to look at her knight in a way she'd never really seen before and notice little details she wouldn't have otherwise. His legs were covered in scrapes and bruises, some fresh and some old. She noted scars and stitches and she frowned slightly when she realized he probably got them fighting Calamity Ganon. She had long since learned how to ignore the many horrific scars on his chest and torso, but new ones always caught her eye.

The frown only lasted a split second though; she returned Link's grin with a devious smirk of her own. Taking his manhood in her hand to help steady it, she licked the tip. She actually felt Link shiver in anticipation. As Zelda began to wrap her mouth around him, she felt him place a hand on the top of her head. For whatever reason, this simple action made her face heat up.

She relished in his taste. He wasn't yet stimulated enough to have that telltale salty taste, but when he was, oh boy, Zelda loved it. Even during their first time, she wasn't put off by the taste of his cum at all and found herself enjoying it. Unlike handjobs, she actively looked forward to when she could perform oral on Link.

As always, she couldn't help but tease him. Although her mouth was around him, she purposefully made sure she didn't take him in too far, only bobbing her head so that she covered his manhood until just below the tip. Even with this little movement, she felt Link instinctively grasp and pull her hair. She kept this movement up for a few more moments, before finally taking in more of him. Her hair was starting to fall all over the place, and was grateful for Link when he started to hold it back for her. The noises he was making were driving the princess crazy, even more so than the emerging taste of his precum. Grunts and groans, huffs and puffs, with each sound that exited her knight's mouth she felt her own arousal grow.

She leaned back for a moment to catch her breath. How undignified she must look, she thought. On her knees, golden hair frizzled to this way and that and drool lining her face. The member of the royal guard standing in front of her didn't fare much better. His hair was also a mess, as he had let his hair down from its ponytail. His face was so flushed, it would put a red rupee to shame, and his lust filled eyes were fixated on Zelda. She briefly thought back to what would happen if someone were to catch them in this position. It would be very scandalous indeed.

She took him back into her mouth and was caught off guard when Link suddenly thrust his hips forward. He didn't go deep enough to make her gag, but even with her mouth full she couldn't help but make a noise in surprise. "Zelda… just hold still," Link breathed in desperation. He moved his hand from the top of her head to the back and tightened his grip. Zelda couldn't help but flinch when he thrust again, but by the third one she had braced herself. She found herself having to suppress gags, but didn't find the experience uncomfortable, even as he began to move faster. She could tell his climax was approaching when his breathing suddenly became more labored.

His orgasm filled her entire mouth and she happily swallowed it. Link stepped backwards, giving Zelda a chance to catch her breath now that her mouth was empty. Her breathing was heavy, but she smiled as she stood up and wiped her face. Placing a hand on Link's chest, she giggled. "What has gotten into you tonight?"

Expecting an answer, she squeaked in surprise when Link grabbed her and threw her back onto the bed. He climbed in after her, pressing his chest against her back and resting his chin on her shoulder. Zelda happily complied to the proposition of spooning and shifted until they were both comfortable. She sighed happily as Link reached around her and began to gently fondle one of her breasts.

"How are you hard again so soon?" she giggled. She could feel him having stiffened against her rear end. It hadn't even been five minutes, but he was already fully erect again.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear, giving her goosebumps. "How could I not be when I have the pleasure of being in bed with the most beautiful woman in all of Hyrule?" Look at him, trying to be a Casanova. Sure, the line had been incredibly cheesy and in any other situation, Zelda would have groaned and rolled her eyes. But now, with him wrapped around her, it was the most romantic thing he could have said at the moment.

It was amazing how suave Link could be when driven by lust. Normally a devoted protector to the heir of the throne, the change he went through when things got intimate was shocking. They had once joked that the only thing that could satisfy his ravenous appetite was the taste of Zelda's body. This was at the beginning of their relationship, and it had only gotten truer over time.

"Haah…" a soft moan escaped Zelda's lips as Link slid his other hand in between her legs. He was whispering soft, dirty things into her ear, but she barely heard him; her thoughts were going fuzzy. He was rubbing her clit vigorously as he was never one to start off slow. Through the haze in her mind, she heard him chuckle.

He quickly pecked her on the cheek before rolling her over onto her back. He was leaning over her and their eyes met. Without even thinking, she reached up and brought his face towards her and kissed him deeply. It was short, but passionate.

One thing that really got him off, she noticed, was maintaining eye contact with her. It was harder to do when actual intercourse started, but during foreplay? She would be concerned if he looked away from her for too long while fingering her.

And, _goddess_ , he was good at doing that. Zelda gasped as he inserted a finger into her, his eyes sparkling in excitement. Even as he lowered his head and began sucking on a nipple, he didn't break eye contact until the very last moment. If it was anyone else other than Link, it would be awkward and unsettling. But there was just something about him and the way he looked at her. So full of wonderment, so full of excitement, so full of undeniable lust…

So full of love, Zelda suddenly realized as he looked up and inserted a second finger into her.

He pressed his forehead against hers, smiling deviously. "Do you like that, Your Highness?" Zelda barely heard him speak over the throbbing in her head, but found herself nodding weakly.

"Y-yes…" she breathed. She loved it, she wanted more of it. "Please… I want more."

Link removed himself from her, and she gasped. She didn't even bat an eye when he forced a finger into her mouth, making her taste her own wetness. "What do you want more of?" the question came out as a low growl. Zelda could tell he was excited, even though he was doing his best to stay composed and in charge, his voice was shaking ever so slightly.

He took his finger out of her mouth, and she had an opportunity to answer. "I want more of you." Her voice was shaking now. "Please, give yourself to me."

He kissed her again, lightly this time. "I thought you would never ask."

She yelled in surprise as he lowered himself and entered her. "You good?" Link asked the same question every time, and Zelda understood why. As her appointed protector, hurting her in anyway would cause him great distress.

"You know it's always okay, Link," she smiled back.

Wordlessly, Link began moving. Even going as slow as he was, the sensations rippling through Zelda's body were so overwhelmingly good. Over the years, the two had developed a rhythm together. With little to no words, they could communicate whether one of them needed to change whatever subtle movements they were doing.

Even now, Link was maintaining eye contact with her. Right now, she was at her most vulnerable, most exposed but yet when the two locked eyes she felt safe. The same passion that emanated from him when protecting her from a horde of Bokoblins was emanating from him now; an unending desire to do his best and please her.

As he picked up speed and intensity, Zelda had little chance to think about hungry look in his eyes. He heard her moan her name at least one and she was fairly certain she said his name in desperation at one point or another. It was hot and sweaty, and the only sounds were their moans and groans and the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin.

It was a wonderful feeling, being this close to someone. Being able to please each other and make each other feel as good as possible… the connection they had was absolutely wonderful.

When he finished, he climaxed onto her stomach. Aside from harming her, Link's next largest fear was impregnating her. Zelda always appreciated the precaution; she wasn't ready for an heir yet. Especially while unmarried.

But as she looked at Link, who had collapsed next to her and wrapped her into her arms, the brief thought of "we would have to get married if that happened" crossed her mind. And in all honesty, the thought didn't really scare her. If she would be forced to marry someone, she couldn't think of a better man than Link.

"That was good." His voice awoke her from her daydream. He was red in the face and covered in sweat, but he was still incredibly handsome. His eyes didn't show tiredness, in fact they were wide and bright and full of energy. And once again, Zelda noticed, filled with love. He sighed and pulled her closer to him. "That was real good."

"It was," Zelda sighed happily. It had certainly been better than any of their encounters in recent memory. Intense and full of passion. "Thank you, Link."

They laid in comfortable silence for a few moments before Link spoke again. "Your Highn- Zelda," he corrected himself, "I think I love you." It was so sudden and out of the blue, but he didn't seem ashamed. Although he was smiling, Zelda could detect sadness in his voice. "I understand that as royalty, you could never feel the same way. I will never let my personal feelings get in the way of my duty, but I've had this feeling for so long." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I apologize."

Somehow, Zelda had known. Even before tonight, she had suspected this for a long time. His devotion to her had far surpassed that of a knight long ago. "Thank you, Link," she kissed him gently, "thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." He was right, though. Officially, she could never love him back. She only just realized now that she does, but she could never tell him. Their sexual relationship was difficult enough to keep a secret; if he courted her they would be exposed for sure.

They laid together in silence, the weight of Link's confession above them. It took all Zelda had to not say "I love you too." She couldn't do that to him. He would one day have to watch her get married to another man, already heartbroken that she wasn't his. To know that she had loved him too, but had no choice, would crush him even more.

There was only so much more time the two would have before they would have to terminate the relationship. They both knew it, but never spoke of it, and Zelda dreaded the day that they would have to stop. It had took her so long to realize that she loved him and now she never wanted to let go. And as much as it pained her, she realized the only way she would ever be able to demonstrate her love for him would be for her lust for him.

As Link fell asleep with her in his arms, she found herself thinking back to what Mipha had told her before. "Love is a fickle thing." It was. It was a fickle, complicated and heartbreaking thing.


End file.
